Misunderstanding
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: Riley and Anya are running late for an LGBT meeting. Will Anya's inexperience with the LGBT crowd and her pension for embarrassing herself lead to a run in with Adam Torres himself? Probaly a one-shot. Possibly continuable.


A/N; So here goes nothing, and by nothing I mean my attempt at an Anya/Adam fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Fifteen minutes past three o'clock Anya and Riley slip into the crowded room, giggling and tripping over their own feet as they try to slip in unnoticed. At the front of the room Zane stops the discussion he had been holding and shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips to make his words sound less harsh. "Well, well. So glad you guys could join us. If you don't mind?" He prompted good-naturedly.

Glancing at each other with more humor than shame Anya and Riley quickly took the two nearest open seats. Anya plopped down next to a boy she had only seen a few times in passing as she mouthed the word 'sorry' to Zane.

"He's gonna kill me later." Riley whispered a bit too loudly, earning a panicked look from Anya.

"Shush. Or he'll kill us both." The two friends giggled at their shared humor and for now the room quieted once more. All attention was back on Zane who was continuing his talk about how to avoid bullying.

After about twenty minutes the LGBT club was then dismissed into normal conversations. Sometimes it was nice to just get together and hang out, no worries about being judged or misunderstood.

Anya looked up from the note her and Riley had been doodling on to see Zane zeroing in on them, his eyes intently on Riley and she squeaked in surprise. Hiding the note she quickly turned to her other neighbor, hoping desperately to avoid being chastised for being late, as well as giving Riley and his boyfriend some privacy.

"So." She stated abruptly, quickly taking in as much details about the boy she had sat next to as she could. He had simple clothes on and a beanie pulled over his head. From the way he was sitting she could tell he was tall and thin, not overly muscular but not wimpy either. She smiled, he was pretty cute. But then again.. she had to remind herself where she was. "You're gay then?"

Oddly enough Anya could feel Riley and Zane stiffen next to her, and a few of the other surrounding students all quieted immediately. "Uh oh.. did I break a rule? Was I not supposed to ask that?" Her face grew red and she quickly rushed to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I'm new to all this stuff. Of course I should've known that you don't ask someone that! Especially when you just met them. Like I said, I'm so so so sorry."

Everyone could tell she was babbling, even Anya herself so she quickly closed her mouth, biting her lips together to keep from spilling any more. What she couldn't figure out was the look of shock and surprise on the boys face. He looked like he may be one or two years younger than her. Did he not know who she was? Had she frightened him?

"Uhm.." Adam stuttered unintelligently, his own cheeks colouring in nervousness as he shook his head slowly. "I'm not gay."

Anya seemed relieved that he had at least responded to her, and she immediately tried to keep the conversation going. "Oh, really? I'm sorry, I must've just assumed. Since.. you know." She gestured around them to the highly decorated room where the LGBT club met every week.

"You're an ally then, like me?" She asked, using the term for straight people that joined the club simply for support.

Adam shook his head again, his eyes wide with surprise. Did she really not know who he was?

Anya's brow furrowed in her typical look of confusion but she managed to succeed in not asking anymore potentially 'rude' questions. Luckily Adam decided to take pity on her.

"I'm an FTM transgender." He prompted, sounding almost disappointed that he had to tell her, she who was possibly the last girl in Degrassi to know that he wasn't 'actually' a boy.

"Oh!" Anya exclaimed in her usual over eager manor. "I'm sorry, I guess I just can't tell."

Adam smiled a tentative smile. "No, it's alright. I'm actually glad to hear that."

The girl laughed, making Adams pride swell, he loved making people laugh. Especially pretty girls like Anya. "Well I'm happy to have met you, even if I did embarrass myself in the process." She stuck out her perfectly manicured hand, smiling widely. "My name is Anya."

"Adam." He reciprocated, shaking her hand gently.

"So Adam.. you like comics?" She questioned, her eyes darting down to his feet where a few tattered comics lay scattered.

Adam blushed, embarrassed again. "Uh.. yeah. "

"No, no. That's cool." She amended when she noticed that she had made him uncomfortable again. "Me too. I used to be really big into LARPing. A lot of my best friends are comic addicts and got me hooked."

"Really?" He smiled a real smile this time thoroughly enjoying how easily he and this senior girl he had never met before were making a connection. And she didn't seem to be at all freaked out by him. A definite positive. "Maybe we could hang out sometime… see if we have any addictions in common?" He asked, his voice cracking. He was taking a real chance here.

Anya smiled and her eyes searched his face. "I would.. really like that." Now that this cute boy wasn't off limits like she had originally thought, maybe she wouldn't have to be Riley's third wheel forever.

Maybe being late sometimes had its advantages, Anya thought as she watched the way Adams eyes lit up at her agreement.


End file.
